Never let me go
by Jazmin Saigan96
Summary: En algún momento debieron alejarse, ellos no lo quisieron, Tienes que confiar en el destino. A veces el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino se vuelve duro. Mi primer Fic, no sean crueles:c
1. Chapter 1

El viento soplaba con fuerza, pero ella lo ignoraba, ignoraba que el clima fuera descendiendo, ignoraba que él desapareció ya hace unos minutos, su cigarrillo estaba por consumirse completamente, sus ojos, esos grandes ojos redondos con un intenso color negro estaban fijos al cielo lleno de estrellas y con una luna llena cuya belleza podía ser comparada con la de la chica.

Pensaba en su vida, los giros, carreras, saltos y tropiezos que había dado pero todo la condujo de nuevo a él, eso la tenía feliz, sabía que todo valió la pena, ahora era más sabia, tranquila, menos nerviosa y sobre todo llena de experiencia eso, eso era la fuente de su inspiración.

Su lugar, el techo de su casa, sentía el viento tocar su piel y jugar con sus cabellos, la luna dándole un brillo especial a esa gran ciudad y una que otra canción que ella ponía a todo volumen.

¿Cuántas veces vio las estrellas con tanta fe? ¿Cuántas veces les pidió un segundo con él?

¿Cuántas veces las vio con la esperanza de que él en el lugar donde estuviera también las viera?

Estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamiento que el haber visto las estrellas fue una forma de haber entrado en una especie de trance, que no sintió que él estaba de vuelta, con dos latas de cerveza en la mano, una manta cubriéndole los antes desnudos y tatuados hombros, él la miraba a ella con tanto cariño y emoción, una sonrisa de satisfacción y dulzura que sólo ella conocía en él.

Le colocó la manta en los hombros de ella, abrió una de las latas para ofrecérsela ella la tomó, hizo lo mismo con la segunda y le dio un sorbo entonces se acercó, y con una de sus manos tomó con suavidad una mejilla de la chica y así capto su atención, le sonrió y él le dijo:

-Fue un largo camino-

Ella se acercó a él, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego acercarse a la oreja del chico y decirle tranquilamente.

-Pero valió la pena.


	2. Chapter 2 El primer día

**Hola, ¿Qué tal su día? espero y vaya bien, les traigo la continuación, disfrútenla, algo corta perdón.**

**Capítulo 2 _El primer día_**

La luz aun era tenue, había sido una buena noche y esperaba que fuera un gran día, llevaba unos 20 minutos despierto, pero seguía acostado, la veía dormir, le transmitía felicidad verla tranquila, incluso una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro no resistió más y besó la frente de la chica y acomodaba los rubios cabellos de ella.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante el que me veas dormir?- dijo ella teniendo aún los ojos cerrados, moviéndose entre las sabanas, y abrazando al chico.

-Tu cara, es demasiado, tranquila, hermosa, el ver un gran manto de cabellos dorados y esperar a que abras los ojos y ver esas dos joyas color ónix- decía el mirándola, ella lo miró a los ojos estaba totalmente roja, le dio la espalda al chico y rápidamente cambio de tema.

-¿Y qué tal dormiste?-

Yoh sonrió más valía seguirle la corriente-Muy bien ¿y tú?-

-Mal, ahora que me despertaste, sabes que odio que la gente me despierte.-

-Antes no te molestaba que lo hiciera-

-Antes estaba acostumbrada a levantarme temprano para el trabajo o la escuela- le contestó dirigiéndole "la mirada"

-Anita, preciosa no te enojes- le rogaba que no se enojara, si lo hacía sería un largo y mal día.

-Estoy bien y ahora si no eres tan holgazán podrías prepararme el desayuno, hoy empezarán las entrevistas-

-¿A qué horas?- la miró curioso, estaba a punto de preguntar cuales entrevistas pero recordó la charla de ayer y la de toda esa semana

-Vendrán a las 9:30 o cómo muy tarde a las 10:00 am-

-Son apenas las 7:00, duerme más- abrazaba a la chica y trataba de recostarla nuevamente, ella ya estaba sentada en la cama.

-Serán 7 malditas entrevistas Asakura todas a la misma hora, quería que fueran un solo día pero ella insistió en hacerlas toda una semana cómo excusa para vernos y serán en esta casa así que tienes que poner orden- Se levantó caminó dirigiéndose al baño- Antes de que me preguntes- volteó a ver al moreno –La entrevistadora es Usui, Pilika Usui-

Los ojos marrones del chico se iluminaron, una gran sonrisa apareció.

-Eso significa que…-

-Sí, es probable que él venga y los demás también-

-¿Ellos? ¿Por qué?

-Yo los invité- le sonrió al castaño, le dedicó esa sonrisa que sólo a él le pertenecía.

Antes de que ella diera un paso más, Yoh la tomó del brazo, la jaló hacia él, la abrazó, la miraba a los ojos, esas gemas negras eran su perdición.

-Te amo y gracias por llamarlos-

-Esto había que celebrarlo, el tenerte y al mismo tiempo que me hagan un homenaje por mi trayectoria-

-Te dije que serías una gran escritora-

-Sólo tú pudiste ver eso en mí, eso y mucho más-

-Claro que sólo yo lo vi, nunca dejas que las personas se te acerquen-

-Genial, perfecto, Yoh Asakura, arruinando momentos hermosos desde tiempos inmemorables, mejor me doy una ducha-

Cerró la puerta del baño en la cara del chico, éste suspiró, la tortura había comenzado:

Barrió, sacudió, trapeó y le preparó un desayuno ligero a su novia, novia ahora sonaba más hermoso de lo que sonó antes.

El desayuno ligero consistía en huevos revueltos, tocino, pan tostado y mermelada acompañado con un vaso de jugo de naranja y una humeante taza de café negro.

Justo cuando colocó la taza ella venía bajando los escalones, su largo cabello rubio estaba suelto, bien peinado, maquillaje ligero, sólo rímel y delineador, venía con el polvo y con la brocha en la mano, llevaba un vestido negro, sencillo pero elegante, unos 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla, ceñido y resaltaba las finas curvas que poseía y sus largas y torneadas piernas, como accesorios portaba un largo collar de cuentas azules y con una pulsera que hacia juego.

-Te ves tan sexy-

Las mejillas de la rubia adquirieron un hermoso color rojo.

-Oh mira, no es necesario que te pongas rubor, tus mejillas tienen bonito color ahora-Dijo entre risas- No puedo creer que aún te sonrojes por el simple hecho de…-

No pudo terminar la frase porque uno de los tacones rojos que ella tenía puestos lo golpeó en el pecho.

-¡Ana, pude haber muerto!- estaba asustado, ella tiene muy buena puntería, otro comentario y ese tacón pudo haber parado en su cabeza.

-Hubiera sido lo mejor- le contestó ella justo cuando se sentaba en la mesa, y comía mientras leía el periódico.

El castaño se sentó enfrente de ella, tomó el vaso con jugo que le pertenecía a Ana, igual sabía que no se lo iba a tomar.

-Disculpa mi ignorancia pero quisiera saber exactamente de lo que te vendrán a preguntar-

-¿Pues de que más? De mis libros y del más reciente, porque cambié de género-

-¿En lugar de amor cambiaste a horror y drama?-

-Exacto-

-¿Dirás la verdad?-

-Claro que lo haré además todo eso pasó hace casi 12 años-

-Pero, Ana ¿no crees que podríamos salir perjudicados?

-Tú y yo sabemos que fue en defensa propia Yoh-

-¿Pero crees que los demás lo tomen de buena manera?-

-Bueno, mira no diré todo, no nos conviene pero, debemos dejar de tener miedo, estamos juntos después de tanto no crees, nos separamos y quién diría que nos encontramos hace una semana y ya estamos hasta viviendo juntos-

-Eso, eso era inevitable nena, dije que te esperaría hasta 100 vidas de ser necesario y te buscaría alrededor del mundo-

-Eso lo sé, pero Yoh, no sólo nos ocultamos, bueno tu sí, pero nos ocultamos del sistema y de ellos, nuestros propios amigos, si acaso sólo seguí en contacto con Jeanne y Pilika, y con la primera sólo por e-mail-

-Cuándo estemos juntos debemos hacérselos saber, además ellos podrían ayudarnos en la búsqueda de…-

-Yoh, ¿sigues con esa teoría tuya?, eso sólo son clichés de telenovelas, entiéndelo, _él_ no está vivo-

-Claro que sí, yo aún tengo esa esperanza, Ana, cariño _él _podría tener…-

-¡Basta Yoh!- Estaba harta, no podía creer que él tuviera una pequeña esperanza respecto a eso, no quería discutir más, se levantó de la mesa puso el plato en la barra, se puso los tacones, lavó sus dientes y dio sus últimos toques a su maquillaje, él por su parte subió las escaleras en silencio, tomó una muy rápida ducha, bajó en menos de 20 minutos, unos jeans negros, camisa blanca y como siempre los primeros 3 botones abiertos dejando ver que le gustaba ejercitarse, su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, unos converse clásicos, su collar de garras y traía puestos sus audífonos, estaba mejor, sonreía y tarareaba una canción.

Ella fue hasta dónde él, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acomodando su cabeza en su hombro, fue cuando ella olió su perfume, y se sintió más despierta, ese delicioso aroma, que había extrañado tanto, beso su cuello, después sus mejillas y después esos labios, delgados, suaves que siempre fueron delicados con ellas, esos labios que jamás soltaron algo hiriente, promesas cumplidas, sueños, ideas acompañadas de un tu y yo.

El tomo entre sus brazos la pequeña cintura de ella, la abrazó con fuerza, respondió a los besos de ellas, primero tranquilamente y después con algo de ansiedad.

-¿Qué tal si cancelamos la entrevista?-

-¿Cancelamos? Me suena a manada y no, estoy segura que están por venir-

-Por favor Ana, no hables de más- le dijo él sus ojos mostraban miedo.

-Diré lo que yo crea conveniente Yoh, y además soy Ana Kyoyama, y jamás hablo de más-

-Hablarás del libro, tienes que explicar el por qué y además de la supuesta inspiración-

-Ellos creen que todo fue imaginación-

-Pero no lo fue, no todo-

-Mira, esto no está llegando a nada, tendré tiempo para meditar todo- cerró sus ojos, lo abrazó con fuerza, era el momento de quitarse el peso que llevaba cargando desde hace 12 años, hace 12 años sobrevivió, pero el fantasma se quedó.

Fué en ese momento en el que el timbre sonó, el momento llegó, primer día.

**Corto? Confuso? díganmelo, estoy aquí para mejorar n.n, perdón si actualizo cada mil años las ideas están en mi cabeza pero el orden no Review, los amaré si dejan uno :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Está por comenzar.

**hola chicos, ¿qué tal? Primero que nada, si, quisiera disculparme y tengo una razón algo válida: Las semanas pasadas me estuve preparando para mi examen de admisión a la facultad, y por eso estuve ausente y tambien porque no sabía cómo escribir este capitulo, sin más espero lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 2: Está por comenzar**

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y justo cuando estaba enfrente de ella dejó salir un gran suspiro, tomó la perilla y la giró y fue cuando todo pasó sólo sintió que algo la empujaba y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por las demás personas que entraron y la sostuvieron.

-¡Ana!- fue un grito agudo pero muy fuerte, la mencionada cerró los ojos con fastidio y haciendo una mueca de disgusto, mientras trataba de separarse de la persona que la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

-Pilika, que gusto, suéltame por favor, no quiero morir asfixiada- la trataba separar con la mayor delicadeza.

-Ana hace años que no te veía hace demasiado, 6 años o tal vez más, cuando saliste de la facultad y empezaste a escribir en forma- decía todo esto sin dejar de abrazarla y ahora dando pequeños saltitos.

No podía soportar tanto, Pilika desde mucho era algo emotiva pero no estaba de humor, muy en el fondo estaba asustada, -Muy bien, es suficiente, bien Pili quítate- la empujó y así Ana pudo ver que su amiga también había cambiado.

Alta, no tanto como Ana, piel a perlada y ese curioso pero encantador cabello celeste que iban a juego con sus ojos, su cabello, era un poco más largo, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, se veía sencilla y elegante con su pantalón negro, tacones de aguja, una blusa de botones color vino y un torero negro.

-Vaya Pilika, eres una mujer- Una voz parecía acercarse, la peliceleste la reconoció.

-YOH!- chilló mientras corría hacia él.

-Hola enana-Se limitó a decir, la tomó de los hombros pero al ver que sus manos temblaban las bajo y metió las manos a los bolsillos, le regaló una sonrisa y fue por donde estaba Ana, pasó su mano por su cintura y le susurró al oído –Está por comenzar, ¿lista?-

-Es de mala costumbre que se susurren, estando un invitado- dijo Pilika el momento, -bien, puedo preguntar ¿dónde serán las entrevistas?-

-En la biblioteca, genio vamos- Ana soltó un bufido, tomó a Yoh de la mano y a Pilika le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que la siguiera, caminaron por un largo pasillo y pasaron por una pequeña piscina.

-Ana, cuando estemos todos, ¿podemos hacer una fiesta aquí?-

-Ya veremos- dijo cortante, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que diría.

-Oye Yoh, Horokeu me dijo que Lyzerg ya recibió los papeles que le dejaste-

Yoh palideció, ¿Ana se preguntaría que eran esos papeles? No, ella no era tan metiche en este tipo de cosas –Gracias Pili, tu hermano ¿hasta cuando viene?-

-Tal vez mañana, dijo que primero arreglaría unos asuntos, Yoh, no sabía que vivías con Ana ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Una semana, y no seas tan entrometida Usui, ya llegamos, llama a los camarógrafos y que ordenen como quieran-

La biblioteca era un cuarto no muy grande, varios muebles con libros una pared llena de dibujos y otra de premios, fotos dos sofás de terciopelo color vino y una pequeña mesita de madera y un sobrio florero con una solitaria lily blanca.

-Iré a la cocina- dijo Ana alejándose, Yoh estaba a punto de seguirla pero lo detuvo la chica celeste.

-quédate conmigo mientras llegan Peyote, y los demás- dijo aun tomandolo del brazo.

-¿Sigues trabajando con él? ¿Vendrán Silver y Turbine?- enarcaba una ceja pero no podía evitar sonreír.

-Claro, oye ¿la comida está lista? Recuerda que son unos malditos tragones- decía ella dando vueltas por todo el lugar.

-si si están en la cocina- se sentó en un sofá miraba a su alrededor, no dejaba de mover su pierna, cerraba los ojos tratando de serenarse.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina, la linda rubia tomaba agua y después fue al refrigerador buscando más y fue cuando sintió que alguien más había entrado a la cocina suspiro y cerró la puerta y vio frente a ella una mujer alta y delgada, tez blanca y un muy largo cabello color azul profundo, pantalones de cuero un top gris y un chaleco de mezclilla que estaba fumando tranquilamente en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Mírate Ana ya eres una mujer- dijo haciendo notar sarcasmo.

-Yo también te extrañé Kana, cuánto tiempo ¿por fin te has casado con Peyote o a un siguen jugando a los novios?- el tono en el que lo dijo fue acido pero así era como ellas se llevaban.

-Sí, hace un mes y por cierto ese vestido te hacer ver muy rara y necesitas más maquillaje-

-Para eso estás aquí-

-Sí, ven siéntate- La chica acomodó una silla y abrió una maleta de tamaño mediano y sacó varias sombras, delineadores y unos labiales-

-Si no es mucha molestia quiero verme sobria, no como una prostituta- su voz era serena, tenía los ojos cerrados y enarcaba una ceja.

-Si mi lady- Kana bufó y empezó aplicando un poco de sombra en los parpados de la chica.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y ya estaban ubicados los camarógrafos las dos chicas y recargado en la puerta estaba el castaño observando.

Un chico alto, delgado, con una roja cabellera larga y un corte mohawk y unos lentes grandes de pasta negro daba las últimas indicaciones. –Bien, estas entrevistas terminaran hasta que Pilika y Ana decidan, por favor señoritas, quiero llegar a casa temprano así Kana no usará la excusa de que es muy noche para… ya saben- sonrío sugerentemente y ellas se limitaron a poner los ojos en blanco.

Las cámaras se encendieron y Pilika daba vueltas por el lugar-¿Quién te hizo éste dibujo?-

-Billie Joe Amstrong, en una cena de beneficencia, se sentó a lado mío y empezó a dibujarme-esta última palabra Ana hizo un ademán que significan unas comillas.

-Turbine obtén una toma de esto por favor-

-Vaya Ana, eres muy joven y ya has viajado mucho-

-Ese siempre había sido mi plan de vida- le decía Ana sentada en uno de los sillones Kana le estaba dando unos últimos toques a su cabello, nada extraordinario, sólo lo acomodaba.

Peyote le hizo una seña a Pilika que ya podía comenzar.

La chica de grandes ojos celestes le dedicó una mirada rápida a la dueña de esas dos grandes gemas negra y le susurró tranquila.

La rubia la miró y dijo -¿qué vamos a cubrir hoy?-

-Toda la semana será un tema bastante amplio-

Sin que se dieran cuenta la cámara ya estaba grabando.

-Queremos ir al principio de todo, el porqué de la historia de la famosa novela: Una consulta con la muerte-

-No hablaré de eso-

-Todos quieren escuchar acerca de eso, es raro que des entrevistas y más aún acerca de la novela que te hizo famosa en casi todo el mundo-

-Fue una novela complicada en varios sentidos, y siendo sincera, personalmente fue complicado-

La peliceleste la miró con una sonrisa cálida se acercó un poco, tratando de hacer que la joven escritora se sintiera cómoda, pero Ana esquivaba la mirada.

-Ana, ¿qué tan complicado fue?- la miraba curiosa sentía que Ana soltaría una bomba en cualquier momento.

-Es complicado escribir algo basado en hechos reales y más si son mis hechos-

.

.

.

Pasaron varios segundos, Pilika se quedó boquiabierta, Yoh que estaba en la puerta, no le importó ser grabado y se sentó a lado de su chica, tomandole con suavidad su mano y mirándola y dándole a entender todo su apoyo Pilika seguía seria y habló.

-Esto es una gran confesión, Ana miles de pregunta están bombardeando mi mente, pero lo más importante, todo es real o hasta que punto- Pilika seguía en shock pero las palabras salían con suma neutralidad.

-Pues…- Ana no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por su entrevistadora.

-Ana, las nuevas generaciones, la mía la nuestra quisiera saber si la novela tiene la esencia de lo real o toda la experiencia-

-Pilika, acepté está entrevista, para contar lo que pasó, es momento de sacar esto a la luz y creo que merecen saber que todo esto empezó cuando sólo tenía 16 años-

* * *

Era mi último semestre en la preparatoria Shinra en mi natal Japón, salía con un chico 2 años mayor que yo, que, bueno, es este hombre que está a mi lado y el tendrá su momento para hablar, pero creo que será ya más adentrada la historia. Cómo iba diciendo, era mayor por lo que no estaba en mi preparatoria el estudiaba en la universidad, nos conocíamos desde mucho pero por fin nos estábamos dando la oportunidad de ser felices, aunque claro una felicidad algo silenciosa, sólo nuestros amigos más cercanos se dieron cuenta de lo nuestro y la razón era que mi madre Zria no aprobaba la relación, decía que el sólo me traería problemas y vaya que en cierto modo tuvo razón.

Nos presentó una amiga en común, Marion Phauna, si, la famosa modelo italiana, ella estaba estudió durante 2 años en Japón.

Él buscaba una relación eterna y yo sólo quería escapar de todas esas prohibiciones que tenía en casa, mis amigas y él me mostraron algo de la vida real.

Era una relación muy intensa, salíamos a conciertos, reuniones dónde siempre había alcohol, cigarros, y una que otra sustancia ilegal, para mí fue un nuevo mundo, un territorio virgen.

Bebía y tomaba pero nunca dejé de lado mi responsabilidad, desde que estuve en secundaria sabía que yo quería ser una respetada neurocirujana, mi madre quería eso, quería que fuera igual que mi padre, biológico, mi padrastro me crió pero mi mamá nunca ocultó que yo fui producto de una noche algo loca.

Mi mamá fue muy sobre protectora, su única hija, claro y ella creía que yo era una especie de genio, no le gustaba que estuviera con Yoh, el venía de una familia con dinero, pero que siempre estuvo envuelta en rumores, leyendas sobre que su familia estaba llena de asesinos, brujos, mafia, la fama incrementaba por el hermano de Yoh, Hao.

Pero la historia en sí empieza una vez que enfermé, un simple resfriado y mi mamá estaba terca a llevarme a consultar, yo me negaba no quería faltar a la escuela y estar con uno de esos doctores que sólo quieren ganar dinero por consulta, por suerte mi mamá me llevó a otra parte.

Durante la espera, estuve aburrida, recibía pocos mensajes de mi novio y por la obvia razón de que mi madre no sospechara tanto, quería irme, no sabía qué clase de doctor sería.

-Ana Kyoyama – Una voz gruesa pero con un tono amable se escuchó en ese pequeño lugar, la nombrada entró al pequeño cuarto seguida de su madre, que en el momento de sentarse su celular sonó y tuvo que salir a contestar.

-Hola Ana, dime ¿qué es lo que tienes?- El hombre que tenía enfrente le sonrió.

-Pues es un simple resfriado, dolor de cabeza, los ojos me pesan demasiado y…- odiaba que la interrumpieran y más si era su madre.

-Los ojos le duelen porque no deja de leer y estar en el ordenador, es por eso que usa lentes de contacto, enserio doctor a veces me preocupa que lea hasta 2 libros por semana, es bueno pero también podría hacer otras cosas en casa-

-Señora debería estar agradecida de tener una hija así, linda, inteligente, en estos tiempos nadie lee tanto y es de admirarse, significa que ella tendrá mucho futuro- la voz de ese hombre era profunda pero tranquila incluso podía detectar un tono juguetón.

Ana bufó al escuchar que el tipo que tenía enfrente le había dicho que era linda, que edad tendría, se veía de unos treinta y tantos algo desalineado, muy pálido para su gusto y grandes y moradas ojeras bajo esa triste mirada azul.

-Bien Ana, veamos- el hombre le pasó el estetoscopio, después tocó el cuello de ella, los fríos dedos de él hicieron que ella se tensara un poco, él la miró a los ojos y sonrió –tienes razón, es sólo un resfriado y parece que mañana estarás bien-

La madre de Ana salió con algo de prisa, su celular no dejaba de sonar, Ana tomó la receta que le daba el doctor, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse cuando notó que el extraño hombre le tendió su mano –Un placer Ana-

-Igual… disculpe-

-No te preocupes, no me presenté- se puso de pie, le abrió la puerta a la chica y justo cuando ella cruzó la puerta le contestó.

-Mi nombre es Fausto, espero algún día volvamos a vernos-

En ese momento no creí que él sería el culpable de mis pesadillas…

**Y bien? creo que la narración será algo confusa, perdonenme :p prometo que tendré la continuación pronto y denme suerte espero aprobar y entrar a la facultad *-* **

**Los quiero un review no estaría mal! los amaré eternamente.**

**un beso**

**Jazmín **


End file.
